poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arriving at Grandma Ruth's house/Dead Squirrels
(The forest is so quiet) (Rachel's car arrives at Grandma's house) Harry: My, my. This is beautiful. (Ash, his friends and the kids get out of the car) Lauren: Grandma! Graham: Grandma! Ruth: Well, looks who's here. (Ruth hugs Graham and Lauren) Ruth: Hi, ace. How are you doing? Graham: Good. Ruth: Keeping out of trouble? Graham: Yeah. Ash: Hi, Grandma Ruth. Ruth: Hi, Ash. Hi, Pooh and friends. How are you today? Ash: We are doing all right. (Rachel comes out of the car) Ruth: Lauren, my ladybug. Rachel: Hello, Ruth. Ruth: Hi, Rachel. Graham: Come on, Rough. Ruth: Are you Rachel's boyfriend? Harry: No, Harry Dalton. United States Geological Survey. Just up here to check on your mountain, that's all. Ruth: Bunch of you people came up here right after Mount Saint Helens went nuts. There was nothing going on then. There's nothing going on now. Harry: Yes. Well, um... Rachel: I need to take Dr. Dalton up to the high lake and wondered if the kids could stay here for a little while. Ruth: Sure. But why don't we all go? We can go swimming. Mess around in the hot springs on the way back? Graham: Yeah. We've our swim stuff in the truck. Ruth: I'll get mine. Graham: Come on, Roughy, come on. Ash: We have our swimming stuff too. (Roughy and the kids get in the car) Ash: I will have our next ride. Smokey, I choose you! (He throws his pokemon ball and Smokey appears) Ash: Hey, Smokey, can you give us the ride? (Smokey nods yes) (Three minutes later) (They arrive at the lake) Graham: Come on, girl, come on. Ruth: Okay, Roughy, come on. (The camera moves to look at the mountain) (Harry checks the water that is almost like an acid) Rachel: What are you doing there? Harry: Checking the acidity in the water. Rachel: Oh, like a pool man. Harry: Yeah, exactly. Just like a pool man. We'll take these pH readings and check them against the ones that we did about 15 years ago. Rachel: Where? From here? Harry: And on Mount Saint Helens. Those trees over there. Any idea when they died? Rachel: No. Maybe from the winter storms. Why? You think we've got a problem? Harry: No. I don't think so. I do about 25 to 30 of these a year. Ninety-eight percent of the time they're just false alarms. Rachel: And the other two percent? Harry: You wouldn't have to worry about moving up on that "best place to live" list. (Ten minutes later) (Rachel's car and the heroes stop) (Ruth, Roughy and the kids get out of the car) Graham: Come on, girl. Rachel: You guys be careful. Watch out for poison oak when you put your swimsuits on. Ruth: They'll be fine. Hey, wait up! Pooh: Wait up, Ruth! (Harry looks at the whole forest) (Then he walks to take pictures of the hills and rocks) (Harry picks up the Rock and throws it on the hill) Rachel: A man who stares at the Rock must have a lot on his mind. Or nothing. Harry: Well, these old rocks here will gives us some idea of when this area was last active. Rachel: Yeah? When was that? Harry: About 7,000 years ago. Give us a smile. (He takes the picture of her) Harry: Beautiful. (Lauren screams in the distance) (Harry and Rachel run to the children) Harry: Take it easy now, okay? (Meanwhile) Lauren: (Graham touches the dead squirrels with a stick) Don't touch it. Otto: That is so gross. Dead squirrels. Graham: Roughy, no. Stop. Rachel: (running) What? What is it? Lauren: We found two dead squirrels, Mom. Ruth: That's what this fuss was all about? Rachel: Don't touch them. It must be some sort of squirrel epidemic. Donkey: How did the squrirrels die? Benjamin: Maybe the hunter shot them. Ash: Or killed by the acid. Po: Or killed by the wild beast. Rachel: (sighs) Hot. They're dropped like that all over the mountain. Ruth: Come on, let's go. Misty: Let's get away from the dead squirrels anyway. (The heroes leave the dead squirrels) Cindy: (walking) Oh, the poor squirrels. Ash: I am sure everything is all right. Pooh: Look! (Adult Bambi appears) Ash: Is that--Could it be-- Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts